1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a punch for office use, and more particularly, to a large-sized punch for office use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a large punch for office use, a large force is required for operating the handle of the punch to make holes in a thick stack of sheets of paper at the same time. It has been considered necessary to develop a punch which can be operated with a smaller force. It has also been found necessary to enable easy removal of piercing blades from a bundle of the sheets of paper after it has been punched. Moreover, the piercing blades and the paper holding plate cooperating with the blades for the punching operation became worn after a long period of use. It is highly desirable to ensure that any worn blade or paper holding plate can be easily changed to a new one.